cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:UN Crates
Necessary? I highly doubt that this page is necessary, because I don't think you can give more information about crates in C&C Generals, leaving the article with a mere couple of sentences. Furthermore, I doubt that the subject of the article ((Money) Crates) itself, is an important factor in Generals and thus I think this is not of any encyclopaedic value. AthCom 14:55, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :I agree that this article could be deleted, but will wait to see if there is any consensus first. Makron1n 15:49, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Hmm...I think this is a relevant article. It did play a role in many missions in Generals. If a little more was added, and it was well organized, I think it could be worth keeping. It also might be a good idea to rename it Generals:UN Crates or something of the like. I'll add more to this page, but not until its decided on whether or not to be kept. I just don't want to add all that writing and then see it get deleted!--PlaidBaron 15:56, 4 July 2008 (UTC) I'd also make it more in-universe style writing of course.--PlaidBaron 15:58, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah, it could use some work. Helix Armada 05:02, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Large variety of crates in Generals? I'm not going to contest the move but are there really a large variety of crates in Generals? I can only think of 2 - the UN crate and the explodey barrel! Makron1n 08:08, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Also remember that there were the crates that gave the player a couple of paladins or crusaders, I admittedly don't remember which. I mostly moved it because 'crates' just seemed a little generic. After all, the main supply of money came in crates in the supply depot (which I realize is a bit of a stretch). So there are about three kinds that I can think of. So, I guess it's not a large variety per say, but there are enough to make the article a little less generic--PlaidBaron 13:47, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Move While 'U.N.' would be the traditional (and strictly accurate) way of abbreviating United Nations, 'UN' is also acceptable as well as being less clunky in a page name and more commonly used (for example in the Wikipedia article on the UN). So there we go. Makron1n 16:17, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Hi, I'm Helix Armada. I just want to say that I am the guy who made this page. I know the first version sucked like **** so thank you whoever helped to edit this page to make it better and put the photo in. I think it is much better now. : I'm still a bit skeptical as for the necessity, but hey, consensus overrules all. Hurray for the poldermodel! Also, Helix Armada, may I remind you that you can sign your posts by typing four tildes (~) in a row. It's a bit less messy. AthCom 14:55, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the tip. Helix Armada 05:01, 12 July 2008 (UTC)